


For Those Lonely Nights

by denilmo, PomPomPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompto rides Ignis as he takes selfies, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomPomPrompto/pseuds/PomPomPrompto
Summary: If it isn't the miles keeping them apart, it's hectic schedules. But the stars align and Prompto and Ignis find themselves with a day together. Dinner and a movie, snuggled up on the couch sound great, but so does leaving each other a few souvenirs to remember each other by.





	For Those Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promnis Week, for Day 7 | Prompt: Prompto rides Ignis as he takes selfies.
> 
> Done in collaboration with the wonderful PomPomPrompto. This is an "aside" to a bigger project we're working on - Prompto, the rising musician and Ignis, the CFO by day and tattoo artist by night. A simple thing such as crossing paths is all it takes to change their lives.

It had been a couple weeks since Ignis had seen Prompto last. With their hectic schedules pulling them apart, they jumped at the chance to spend time with one another when they found out they shared one glorious day off together - and that they'd both be in town for it.

Ignis invited him over, proposed a day in for a movie and dinner and whatever else should transpire. He had already started to prep their dinner as the stew would need to simmer for a few hours when there was a knock at the door. 

Prompto was on pins and needles as he made his way towards Ignis' place. It had been far too long since they had had any free time together and his mind was reeling. He tried his best to stay as punctual as possible, dodging stray paparazzi as he made his travels. The blond ran a hand through his disheveled hair, doing his darndest to straighten it before knocking on the door.

Wiping his hands, Ignis smiled and then hurried to the door to let him inside. Ignis didn't open the door all the way, so that way if any paparazzi did follow Prompto, they wouldn't catch anything. They'd been through this a few times before, and taking the extra precautions was worth it to see each other. 

Prompto slipped in through the small opening offered. Ignis didn't say a word or kiss him until the door was closed.  But the moment it did, he pulled the smaller man into his arms for a hug, his fingers combing into his hair. "I've missed you," he whispered.

Prompto pressed his back into the door as it closed behind them, melting into the arms of the taller man. "I've missed you, too, so much Ignis.”

He pulled back with a soft smile and a brush of his thumb over a freckled cheek. He leaned in and pressed their mouths together, lips soft and lingering.  "Mmm come in and get comfortable."

Prompto's lips tingled, the heat lingering after Ignis had pulled back.  His teeth sank into his lower lip, how long had it been since they'd shared more than just a kiss? He couldn't remember how long other than "long enough". Prompto draped his coat over a chair and made his way into the kitchen where Ignis was working on dinner prep. "This smells amazing Iggy," he cooed.

Ignis flashed a smug grin. His confidence wasn't misplaced, he knew just how good he was, but he preferred to let the final result speak for itself. It always did.  "Good. I'm just trying to finish up a few last things so I can focus on you," he replied before bumping Prompto with his hip.

Prompto's outward giggle masked his inward groan of frustration. Ignis looked carelessly sexy in jeans and a button down, hair tousled and kissing his forehead. It was devastatingly unfair; the man surely had to know exactly what he was doing. Two could play at that game.

Prompto smirked inwardly, eyeing the already prepared cake on the counter. "What's this here, Iggy?” he asked coyly, swiping his finger through the buttercream frosting. He made a show of it, pink tongue wetting his lips before darting out and cleaning the sticky substance from the digit. The appreciative hum that rumbled in his chest was positively sinful.

Ignis wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't watching that tongue he had come to know the talents of - because damn Prompto could surely put on a show, but then again he wasn't a showman for nothing.  Instead his gasp was one less of arousal and more of surprise. He picked the cake up and moved it down the counter. “What this  _ was _ was a perfectly decorated chiffon cake. For dessert."

With a pout and a drawn out whine, Prompto watched as Ignis moved the cake further out of reach. Well there went a repeat of that plan.

Ignis leveled him with a stern look. "Fingers out. Save it for later or no cream for you."  He pressed his lips into a thin line to keep from smiling. He knew the innuendo was a bit obvious with that line, but he couldn't help it. It was always so easy to let go around him.

Prompto caught the innuendo, swallowing heavily as his fingers clutched onto the marbled countertop. "No fair," he huffed, trying to look as pathetically sad as possible, like a kicked puppy.

Ignis stifled a laugh, the sound of his knife meeting the cutting board filling the space between them. "Oh, come now, I haven't worked on all of this just for you to spoil your appetite. Sweet tastes better after savory."

Prompto leaned his back against the counter, eyes flitting back and forth between the cake and Ignis. He couldn't deny how much he loved to watch Ignis' knife work… how  _ stimulating _ it was. "Well..maybe I'd rather have my  _ just desserts _ ..." He tried to play off the line as naturally as possible, but his resolve was fading as his arousal rose.  

Ignis put on an exaggerated pout as he picked up the cutting board and wiped the vegetables into the pot. "But I've been working on all of this just for you. I have every intention to indulge in dessert."

Prompto slowly made his way over, wedging himself between his lover and the counter. "I appreciate the sentiment, but.." He looked up to Ignis with half lidded eyes. "I have other things I'd rather indulge in than dessert..."

A smile spread across his face. "Oh, good because I wasn't sure I could keep this going," he replied as he lifted his hands to cup Prompto's face and then he leaned down to properly kiss him, lips meeting more firmly than they had at the door.

Prompto melted into Ignis' touch, a soft groan leaving his mouth, only to be swallowed up by the other. He pulled back, eyes shimmering with enough heat to rival the swelter of a summer day. "Nngh... let's work up an appetite, shall we?" he mumbled as he leaned in against Ignis' lips.

With a soft gravelly sound, he nipped at Prompto's lower lip, his tongue lapping at the plump flesh before claiming his mouth again in reply.  There was nothing quite like kissing the blond - of all the kisses he had experienced in his life, none were more energetic, more impassioned, than the ones shared with Prompto.

Perhaps it was the time and distance they had been apart, or perhaps it was just the chemistry they shared, but Ignis could feel the heat rising in his belly, swirling and curling up and out like smoke signaling a fire. He moaned against Prompto's mouth as he smoothed his hands down his neck and over his shoulders, cutting a trail down his back before tugging him closer.

Prompto's hands clutched into the fabric of Ignis' shirt, fearing that the moment would be over if he didn't hold on tight. Their lips met over and over with much more fervor than the kiss at the door. His hands wandered, moving to slender hips and pulling the other's frame flush to him.  "It's been way too long..." He groaned, pulling back for another gasping intake of air.

Ignis smirked as he slid his thumbs under the bottom hem of Prompto's shirt, dragging them over his sides as he curled his hands around him. "Indeed it has..." he replied breathily, his lips skating over the angle of his jaw. "So about this appetite of yours... should I whet it?" he purred into his ear.

Prompto tilted his head back, an unabashed moan leaving his throat from Ignis' actions and words as he looked to him. "Please...satisfy me..." He rolled his hips into the taller man, the contact sending a pleasurable ripple of warmth into his belly.

At his words, Ignis' hands began to explore his body, slipping fully under his shirt. The pads of his fingers led the way over delicate lines of muscle, pulling the garment up as he went. His touch found the tight buds of Prompto's nipples, the steel of the piercings warm against his fingers as he pinched and tugged them, entranced by the breathy moan that it pulled from his boyfriend. With a heated sound of his own, his mouth latched to the silky column of his throat.

Pressing his weight fully against the countertop, Prompto craned his neck to the side to give Ignis more room. Desire bubbled up inside him, heating his veins, as he tugged Ignis' shirt free of his pants and slowly began fiddling with the buttons, blindly pulling them loose from the fabric.

He sucked a spot into the pulse point at Prompto's neck before breaking away to take his shirt up off over his head. Discarding it to the floor, he grinned. "Now there's a sight I've sorely missed.”

"Y-you flatter m-ah!!" Prompto gasped and writhed against Ignis' fingers, set upon him without warning, teasing the stiff peaks of his nipples. "But the feelings mutual..." He raised his hands up to Ignis' shoulders, brushing the garment from his skin, letting it hang loosely from his lean arms.

Ignis grinned and reached for his hips, stepping between his legs and bringing their bodies closer together. "I love your hands on me..."

Fingers hooked into the band of his pants and tugged Ignis even closer, not sparing an inch between them. "Just my hands?" he asked cheekily as he licked a line from Ignis' exposed collarbone, up the side of his neck.

A stuttered sound left Ignis and his fingers tightened at Prompto's hips. "Nngh... definitely  _ not _ just your hands…” His eyes were already clouded with desire, the shimmer in his emerald depths darkened as he locked eyes with Prompto.  "But... you're not the only one good with his mouth." He kissed his bare shoulder, fingers skimming straight down his torso as he slowly began to lower himself, his lips worshipping bits of inked flesh and metal.

"But… Ignis, you don't have to- nnggghh  gods..."

Prompto's hands braced on the counter behind him, hoisting himself up the extra inch to sit on the very edge of the counter. His eyes fluttered closed with every brush of lips against heated skin. Ignis was right, that man could do otherworldly things with his mouth that could bring the blond to his knees.

His tongue and lips worked all the way, torturously slow, down to Prompto's stomach. He gazed up at him as he began to undo the button of his jeans. Ignis’ voice came out as smooth as silk, and as tempting as chocolate to someone on a diet.  "Let me taste you."

Prompto cupped the side of Ignis' face, looking down at him through lidded eyes. "Mmm can't say how long I'll last if you do..." He smirked and lifted his hips slightly as the button was undone.

Ignis pinched the zipper between his fingers and lowered it, the teeth singing with the action. "Let's find out..."  His long fingers curled into the sides of his jeans and began to tug them down.

"You slay me," he replied, wriggling his hips to work the material down. "But don't think I'll be 'one and done' tonight," he giggled.

A smile quirked the corners of Ignis' lips and filled his eyes with warmth. "When have you ever?" he teased. "Besides, this is the first time I've seen you in weeks, and after tonight who knows when our schedules will allow us to be in one another's company. I don't plan on being one and done tonight either," he promised, freeing his lover of the remainder of his clothing.

"Ohhh....you promise?" Prompto purred in a melodic voice he usually saved for onstage, but he loved to bring it out for 'private' performances. Only for Ignis.

That sound never failed to make Ignis’ stomach clench and flood with warm pleasure, or his cock twitch in the confines of his pants. "You know me," he retorted with a smirk, "I'm a man of my word."

He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock as he leaned in, Prompto's musk filling his nose as he pressed his lips to the side of him and dragged them along his length. 

Prompto's head fell back against the cupboard door, a hiss leaving his lips. It really had been far too long. His hand found its way into Ignis' brunet tresses, massaging the scalp at first before giving a slight tug, just as he liked. "Nnngh I'd nearly forgotten your mouth was fit for more than just sweet talkin' and a fucking sexy accent.” 

Ignis kissed and suckled over the rigid smoothness before closing his mouth around the head of him. The blond's shoulders slumped and his hips shifted forward, thrusting shallowly into Ignis' mouth as his lips closed around him.

The older man turned his eyes up, those emerald depths peeking above the rim of his glasses as he curled his tongue around him, swept slick muscle up and over the slit. He moaned softly at the tangy hint of precome and then began to bob his head, slowly taking Prompto inch by inch, more and more with every forward rock. He smoothed his other hand up a strong thigh to curl around his hip, moving his other hand away as he came forward again, a grunt rumbling in the back of his throat as his nose pressed to his pelvis.

The blond growled low in his chest as he felt himself hit the back of Ignis' throat. Prompto's body shivered and pulsed with every passing motion and left him feeling heated and dizzy. "I-ignis..." he mewled, slinging a leg over his shoulder.

He clutched at the back of his thigh, fingers pressing into the toned flesh of his rear, holding him steady as he moaned and continued to take him down his throat, urging him forward with a pull of his hands. When he looked up at Prompto again, it was with a bit of saliva rolling down his chin, eyes desirous and hungry.

Prompto's eyes met Ignis', noticing the fire and hunger within their depths. It wrenched a full bodied moan from him and his hips bucked harder into the velvety wetness around him. "Fuuuck Ignis...it looks like you could just eat me up..."

Ignis groaned, eyes fluttering close as he swallowed around him. His cheeks hollowed as he slowly pulled back, letting him free from his mouth with a wet pop. "That's the idea," he replied breathlessly. He wiped at his chin, fingers manipulating his lips, pulling them with the swipe. “You’re as delicious as I remember you being," he purred, reaching forward to cup and gently knead his balls, extending his middle finger and dragging it over his perineum.  

He suckled at the base of Prompto's cock, then tilted his head back, the blade of his tongue following the vein upward. Ignis watched another bead of precome form and then leant forward and slowly pulled his tongue through it, just for show. He moaned softly, "I'm tempted to make you cum just for a proper taste."

Prompto could have cum right then and there. He was on such a hair trigger, wound completely tight. His ankles locked behind Ignis' back, urging him for more and more. He loved when Ignis would get in his moods, it left him feeling like prey being hunted, only...he had no desire to run away. "Ohh...oh, Ignis _please._.." he pleaded through a blush-stained face.

Ignis extended his tongue as he leaned forward, his breath puffing over his hot skin as slick muscle cradled the underside of him, teasing along the crown of his cockhead. He couldn 't stop the smile from breaking his attention, kissing the tip of his length.  Gods he loved seeing Prompto so wanton like this. "Since you asked so nicely," he murmured before closing his mouth back around him. He hummed as he sank all the way down, taking every inch of him as if he'd never stopped.

Prompto did his best to hold off thrusting with reckless abandon into Ignis' skilled mouth, but he did roll his hips with a bit more purpose. If Ignis was willing to give, he had no strength to refuse.  The other's name rolled off his tongue like a mantra, each time sounding more labored than the previous. He pulsed inside the slick cavern of Ignis’ mouth, the coil winding dangerously tight.

"Ignis!! Ohh fuuuck… make me cum… pleeease.."  Prompto begged. His head could no longer stay upright, looking at the sensual sight before him; it lulled against the cabinet door as his back arched, seeking release.

Ignis encouraged the roll of his hips, tugging him with his hand towards his mouth, meeting every bob of his head. He was intoxicated by the way his name sounded falling from Prompto's lips, his own personal melody sang just for him.

He kneaded at his sac, moaning openly as the pad of his outstretched finger teased his entrance, pressed against it more firmly with every rock of Prompto's body. Every sound that rumbled in the back of Ignis' throat traveled through his cock, was like a finger crooking, beckoning him closer.   
  
Astrals, Ignis wanted him to cum so badly. It was the only thing on his mind - not his own aching length trapped uncomfortably in his pants, or the drool slipping from his chin and onto his chest and the tiled floor below. He wanted to feel the thigh under his hand tremble, wanted to hear Prompto cry out his name as he swallowed down the flavor of his desire for him, and a guttural sound rose in his throat.

Prompto's heels dug into the middle of Ignis' back, his fingers tangling ever deeper into the other's brunette locks. Ignis spurred him on with every sound that reverberated through him. His inhibitions out the window, he thrust his hips forward into Ignis' mouth, chasing his impending release.  The finger prodding at his entrance was the final trigger. Prompto doubled over Ignis, cradling his head to him as he cried wantonly, his eyes rolling back behind closed lids as he spilled into Ignis' mouth.

A sense of gratification came over Ignis as Prompto draped over him, hugging his head. He felt the warmth of his release hit the back of his throat and slide down as he swallowed around him, moaning between little breaths.

Fuck, that was so good and Prompto truly did taste better than he remembered. Perhaps there was something to be said about distance making the heart grow fonder, because as Ignis drew in another desperate breath through his nose and edges of his lips, he felt like he was in heaven, completely lost to the one person in the world to make him feel this way. He hummed as he teased his tongue along Prompto's cock, forcing his head back and breaking his hold on him. He released him with a soft pop and a hum, licking the corner of his lips before smirking at him, slicked up chin and all. He wiped at his face with a small chuckle. "Gods that was amazing..."

"Fuckin' hell.." Prompto gasped as he began to slump against the cabinet, sated. "I swear you'll be the death of me… a pleasurable death.. but still..." he let out a breathy chuckle.

Prompto reached down, cupping Ignis' chin, his thumb wiping away a strand of saliva. "Now… let's say you get up here so we can continue," the blond's voice lowered to a growl, "it's my turn to rock your world..."

Ignis smirked, closing his eyes as he felt Prompto wipe at his face. He gently tilted into his touch before looking back at him. His words made the ache he had ignored in favor of pleasuring him come back to the forefront.

Ignis lifted himself, pressing kisses up Prompto's stomach and chest, his tongue teasing over the patch of lyrics tattooed on his ribcage. "Well then, rock me, darling..." he replied with a grin.

Prompto scooted off the counter, pulling Ignis up the rest of the way and crashing their lips together.  He wasted little time, running the metal stud along the other's lips. Ignis moaned into the kiss, flicking at the metal before Prompto thrust their tongues together greedily.  With his touch as hungry as his kiss it was easy for Ignis to get swept away in it.

Prompto's touch trailed down exposed skin, separating the placket of his shirt until his hands hit Ignis' belt. With a swift motion, he unbuckled and worked it free, pushing their lips together more forcefully as he yanked the leather from the belt loops.

"Nnn all this for me?" he asked with a sly purr as he cupped Ignis' obvious erection.

He panted as Prompto finally relinquished him, his eyes darkened as he focused on his moving lips and the salacious question that dripped from them. He rocked his hips into his touch. "Always for you..."

"Good," he chuckled with a lick to his lips. He left open mouthed kisses along Ignis' chest and collarbone. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

He grabbed the other's hand, leading him to the room they frequently shared when together at the end of the hall. Once shut, Prompto backed Ignis against the door, sinking to his knees in a fluid motion right after. His hands grasped at Ignis' waistband, pulling down pants and undergarments together and kissing along his inner thigh, leaving small blossoming marks.

If Ignis was feeling hot before, being pushed into the door really warmed him up. Having his clothes yanked and eagerly pulled down set him on fire. He was so hard and hot, he couldn't help the shiver that worked over him as the air rushed in against newly exposed skin, as it cooled the path Prompto took with his mouth.

"I mean, I definitely want you to be comfortable as I take you for a  _ ride _ tonight." He stared up at him through lust-filled blue eyes. He punctuated his sentence with a long, sinful kitten lick to the underside of Ignis' cock.

Ignis looked down, and found himself done in by that gorgeous stare. The long lick to his cock was the nail in the coffin.  "Fuck," he panted. "I nearly forgot how much of a tease you can be."

"All for you,” he replied with a smirk, pressing his lips to the base of Ignis' cock. "I love watching you come undone..." And Ignis was right about him being a tease, he let his tongue lave against the base of Ignis' cock, letting the expanse of it fall hot and heavy along his cheek. He hummed low in his throat at the taste, hands raking small scratches along his thighs.

Ignis' lips parted for a gasp, his eyes unable to look away, too entranced by the glimpse of perfectly pink slick muscle washing over him. His legs quivered under the attention of Prompto's hands, being touched after going neglected felt far too good. "Astrals Prompto...I'm a patient man, but get on with it already." He raked his long fingers through silky blond locks. "I've been without you for long enough. I want you."

Prompto took Ignis' cock in one hand, his other trailing to his mouth, his tongue darting out to coat the digits.  "Well..you may need to be just a little more patient," he purred after pulling the fingers from his mouth once coated. "Don't want this to hurt after so long, you know?"

He wet his lips. "Mmm never want to hurt you, darling... unless you want me to, " he replied cheekily, his smirk breaking as lips closed around him.

The blond giggled as the slicked fingers began to probe at his own entrance as he suckled around the tip of Ignis. Oh, he was having too much fun, he loved to see his oh-so-well put together boyfriend fray at the seams.

"Prompto…  _ yes _ ..." he moaned as he gently rocked his hips forward, seeking more of the glorious warmth of his mouth.

Prompto hummed around Ignis, working his mouth further onto him as a single finger slipped passed his entrance.  He sighed softly through his nose, letting his tongue massage the underside of Ignis' cock. The sounds coming from Ignis flooded his ears and sent a surge of heat through him, awakening his body once more.

Ignis sank his fingers into Prompto's hair as he began to move further down his length.  He kept the shimmering depths of his eyes focused on his lover - the tint to his freckled cheeks, the stretch of his lips around him,  the flutter of lashes... the movement of his other arm. Gods, knowing Prompto was working himself open sent a rush of heated bliss rippling through him, made his cock twitch in the cavern of his mouth. Ignis couldn't take anymore and his eyes fluttered shut as he took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling more rapidly as he simply took everything his lover intended to give him.

Prompto smirked around Ignis, feeling him twitch inside his mouth. Piercing blue eyes glanced upwards through pale lashes to catch a glimpse of his blissed lover and the sight was overwhelming. The blond groaned around the cock in his mouth, doubling down his efforts and adding a second finger to the first. It made him giddy, wondering whether Ignis or himself would cave first in the thirst for  _ more _ .

Prompto didn't have to wait long. Ignis' fingers tightened in his hair, gasping at the little sounds and vibrations that traveled his length.  He tugged at Prompto's head- not hard, just enough to get his voiceless request through - and slipped from his lips. "Careful there... or you're going to make cum before I'm ready... And Astrals know I'd much prefer to cum deep inside you..."

Prompto pulled back, nuzzling at Ignis' length as he went.  "Fuuuck.." he groaned, grasping at the base of his own cock to keep his head level.  "Well, Astrals know I'd love that also… Get on the bed, Ignis," Prompto retorted, the command a purr from his lips.

Ignis smirked, pulling Prompto up to his feet  as he took a step toward his bed and out of the pants pooled at his feet.  He tugged him close, the heat of their bodies the only thing between them as he took Prompto's lips once more. He commanded the kiss as his hands roamed freckled skin, squeezing his ass with an appreciative hum as they finally met the side of the bed.

Prompto's hands grasped at Ignis' back, nails raking along his skin as their lips met. He lifted to his toes as Ignis squeezed at his ass, his mouth reflexively opening and sliding his studded tongue along the other's. 

Ignis flicked his tongue into his mouth a final time before pulling away. He grinned as he climbed onto the bed and laid back against the pillows, his heart racing as he crooked his finger at Prompto.

His breathing labored, his gaze followed Ignis towards the bed, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as he was beckoned forward. Like a wildcat stalking its prey, Prompto climbed over Ignis on all fours, pausing to grind his hips against him once in place.

A smile slowly stretched Ignis' lips as Prompto crawled over him, a pleasant thrum seeping into every pore. He’d leaned up, zeroing in on his lips when Prompto decided to grind against him. A guttural sound bubbled up in his throat as Ignis cupped his hand at the back of Prompto's head. Well, if that's what he wanted…

Ignis undulated up against the blond, lips parting for a staggered breath. Soft moans broke past his lips as they fell into a slow grind, their lips brushing between rushes of breaths as they succumbed to the pleasure the friction provided.

Oh that tease. Prompto's eyes rolled back as their hips met over and over in a steady grind. He chased the mouth that was just slightly out of his reach. "I-ignis,” he ghosted his name against the other's lips, his tongue darting to lick along the lower one with a soft whimper.

Ignis surged forward then, claiming his lips with a heady groan. He cupped Prompto's face, pulling him along as he laid back. He really loved this man and he poured all of his desire for him into every sweep of his tongue, into the way he cradled his head, holding him close. He let out a deep breath as he broke the kiss, licking his lips for another taste of him. "Prompto... please..."

Prompto pulled back, breathing heavily. "I've got you, babe," he cooed, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and slathering a generous amount onto Ignis' cock as he took it in hand. His gaze locked with his lover's, blue eyes blazing as he lifted higher up onto his knees and aligned himself.

He let out a hiss as Ignis’ hot flesh pressed into him; ever so slowly, like a drizzle of honey, Prompto began to sink over him. Circling his hips, he teased the stretch, lips parting for a sigh.  

"Fuuuck babe, you're  _ so~ hot _ ," he groaned as he bottomed out, his hand splaying against Ignis' chest for support.

Ignis could only keep his eyes held to Prompto's for so long. The all encompassing heat of his tight canal made Ignis' eyes screw shut. Gods he felt so incredible, so warm and soft, and perfect and-  Damn, he had really missed this.

He gripped onto his hips, holding him steady as he silently asked for a moment to adjust. Prompto whispered a barely heard  _ “ _ okay” and stilled; they  _ b _ oth needed a moment.

With a small adjustment to his knees, Prompto straightened. He bit his lip, looking down at Ignis as he slowly and lazily stroked himself with the excess lube. "Nnnn I can feel you throbbing," he purred, rocking his hips back.

"Can you blame me?" Ignis dug his fingers into the toned muscle of freckled thighs, pulling in a sharp hiss as Prompto moved over his lap. Teeth raked over his bottom lip before pressing in, literally biting back a moan.

"Astrals...it's been too long," Prompto groaned as he lifted his hips, only to fall back into place right after. Prompto tossed his head back, blond tresses falling free from his face. "Nnng how I missed this.."

Ignis groaned at the movement, that first glide against his inner walls.  His hands reached up along his torso, brushing the tattoo on his ribs before his hands curled around to his back. His fingertips pressed into him, raked down his skin as he rocked up into him. "Show me," he rasped.

Prompto's whole body shivered as he lifted his hips once more, bringing them down a little less carefully.  So blissfully happy to be with Ignis again, his words rolled from his tongue with a breathy chuckle. “Oh~ fuck Ignis… you're so deep.”

Pink tongue glistened as Ignis swiped it over his lips, a small smile stretching them as Prompto rose and fell over him. "Mmhmm.... my favorite place to be." 

His hands kneaded over his thighs, reaching around to cup his ass, encouraging him to move.

"Such a tease," he taunted him before stilling in his lap, reminding him who had control over the pace right now.. His gaze traveled to the bedside table where Ignis' phone had been charging. With a soft groan as he lifted his hips, he reached over and grabbed it. "Some souvenir photos for later for you?"

He stuck his tongue out playfully, snapping picture after picture as he began to raise and lower his hips. The pictures reflected a myriad of pleasured faces, cheeks flushed, his freckles starkly standing out like constellations of a night sky.

Ignis smiled at first, biting the corner of his lip as he began to move. He would let Prompto fill up his phone with however many pictures of himself he wanted (and he would certainly love swiping through them later).

Prompto felt so incredible moving atop him and Ignis couldn't help but undulate with him, rocking his hips upward to meet him, hands firmly gripping his rear, aiding him in his efforts, as raspy breaths fell from parted lips. "Nngh...   _ Prom _ ..."

"Maybe I should turn this into a vide-ahh!" He cried out as Ignis' hips met his again,  _ harder _ this time, his finger sliding over the record button and turning it on. "...want them to kno-oh~... know whose name I'm screaming… " Prompto angled the camera just right and met his own heated stare before dropping his head back and riding Ignis with reckless abandon.

"Fuck... yes..." Ignis groaned. His hands smoothed up to Prompto's hips, gripping him in his desperate bid to make him cry out his name just as teased. In the heat of the moment it sounded like a wonderful idea, Ignis would love for everyone to know their favorite lead singer was off the market and blissfully happy.

He planted his feet and rocked up into him, the sound of their bodies meeting becoming a rapid staccato. "Prompto.... oh~ Just. Like. That," Ignis groaned, his every word punctuated by the roll of their bodies.

" _ Astrals _ ,  _ Ignis....yes _ ," Prompto cried out, nails raking across his toned chest. It was getting more difficult to support himself with a single hand and he discarded to phone to the side, rushing to put both hands to Ignis' chest.

The rising sound of skin against skin spurred Prompto on, taking his voice higher and higher. He arched slightly, changing the angle. “Ohh~ fuck, Ignis! Right there...!” The coil inside him was winding tighter, pressing him ever closer to release.

Ignis panted, his face beautifully flushed as he tried to stave off his orgasm. He was so close already and hearing those beautiful sounds falling so freely from Prompto's kiss swollen lips did nothing but wrap around him and string him up higher, dangling him along the precipice of something amazing - and so dearly missed. 

Ignis trembled - his thighs, arms, breath -  strained under the impending release. "I'm going to cum.... Prompto! Fuck... cum with me. Cum with me," he pleaded before his head tossed back, digging into the pillows as bliss raced up and out of his shaft, filling his limbs and lungs with warmth that .

Prompto leaned back, phone now totally forgotten, as he braced his hands on Ignis' thighs behind him.  The blond spread his legs wider, using the leverage to thrust down harder onto Ignis. "Fuck yes...fill me up, baby! Fill me up..." He thrust down, once, twice, three more times before his hips jerked and his body tensed with a guttural cry of his lover's name. He came completely untouched, cock pulsing as he spilled over Ignis' stomach and chest.

Ignis was coming back to himself when he felt the warmth of Prompto's release splash over his torso. He groaned low, feeling the rhythmic contractions of his passage. "Astrals.... you are so amazing..." he panted as he reached to smooth his touch over Prompto's thigh. He smirked up at him as he dragged a finger through the mess on his abdomen, and then promptly brought it to his lips to lick it off.  "Mmm... really....  _ truly _ ... amazing.”

Prompto shuddered, watching Ignis lick his release from his fingers. With hands braced  on the other's broad shoulders, he leaned in, swiping his tongue across Ignis’ lips with an appreciative hum.  "Mmmm that you are," he retorted and then claimed his lips in a heated, yet subdued kiss.

Ignis hummed against his mouth, lifting his hands to cup Prompto's face. The lazy tangle of tongues continued as one of his hands ventured around to cup the back of his lover's head. Even for as satiated as he felt right now, he didn't think he'd ever get enough of Prompto. They parted from each other with a soft sigh before he grinned up at the ceiling, still catching his breath.  "Let me clean up and then... I want to see the pictures."

Prompto nuzzled his face into Ignis' neck, taking in his intoxicating and comforting scent. "Hmm I wanna see too, but moving requires effort." He gave a soft laugh, his limbs feeling like jello, having been sated for the moment.

"Then hold onto me," he replied, barely giving Prompto enough time to prepare himself before he rolled them over.

Ignis smiled as he pressed a kiss to his neck, teasing him with another languid roll of his hips before gently easing out of him.  "I... want so much more of you..." he murmured.

Prompto's body shivered with the roll of the other's hips, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "Ohhh now there's something I like to hear."

"Luckily we have all night. I'll be right back, love." Ignis kissed him again and then got up from the bed to saunter into the bathroom and grab a towel to clean up. When he returned, he gently wiped Prompto up as well, trading soft kisses. "Now, I do believe you have some photos for me..."

He grabbed the phone from its forgotten place on the bed, scroll through the photos. His face flushed, noticing just how lewd and wanton he looked as he rode his boyfriend. "Oh...you're gonna love these.." Prompto purred.

Ignis' chuckle rang brightly as he got back onto the bed. "Oh?" Leaning in next to him, his teeth nipped at the curve of his jaw just under his ear. "Perhaps after dinner I should leave a few gifts of my own on your phone." He nudged him with his shoulder and then held his hand out for the device,  fingers wiggling.

"Ohhh I would love that," Prompto cooed, handing over the phone to Ignis. "You know, for those lonely nights on the road...when I miss looking at your face.." a sheepish smile washed over the blond's face, mischievous even.

Ignis began to scroll through the images, smiling as he picked up on the tone of Prompto's voice. He slid his eyes over to him, a smile working over his face. "Oh, yes I'm sadly quite familiar with those nights. And these... will undoubtedly get me through them."

He swiped his finger to the side when suddenly the sound of Prompto's moan filled the room,  _ want them to know~ know whose name I'm screaming _ . Ignis quickly jerked away from Prompto, hogging the phone to himself. "You really did a video?"

Prompto's face washed of color sans the red staining his cheeks as his moans filled the once quiet room. "D-did I? To be honest, it wasn't on purpose. But… since it's  _ there _ ..." he drawled out, insinuating a different meaning.

Ignis hit pause as he turned around to look at him and his eyes widened, filling with mirth. "I do believe you're as red as a tomato," he teased before ducking in to kiss him.  "Since it's there what?"

"Well, I said it didn't I? I want people to know whose name I'm screaming.” He returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.  "Though they'd be seeing a side of Quicksilver's frontman that I think no one would suspect."

Ignis' smile softened as he regarded him. The gods knew he would love to take their relationship public, damn the paparazzi and damn their images. What else mattered besides them anyway? But, the truth was that they both had other people - and their careers - depending on them, and just as affected by their actions. He deleted the video and then set the phone down as he looked up to find Prompto's gaze. "You know... there are less scandalous ways to announce our relationship..."

Prompto's eyes met Ignis' and turned down slightly. He was right, there were certainly other ways to go public without a scandal or an uproar. "Can we? I mean… go public? Are you sure it's best?" His voice wavered slightly, his line of sight turning back to the phone as he puffed out his cheeks. "You know, you could have kept that for  _ personal _ use.”

Ignis swept a hand back through his hair, tugging it tight. "I want nothing more..."  He let out a sigh and dropped his hand, long bangs falling across his forehead. "But... it may not be wise. With your debut album release approaching, I know your label is being quite strict."

Prompto played with a loose strand of blond hair. "You have your point...but who knows? Maybe this could be a good type of publicity?" He was throwing the idea out there, but he knew it wasn’t best to mess with the demands of Rave Beat Records.

"Perhaps once things settle,” Ignis suggested, but he didn't feel like they ever would.

"I would like that. I want people to know how happy I am with you, Ignis."

He smiled and huffed out a breath as he leaned in and kissed him, trying to lighten the moment again. "And as far as the video goes... well, I like the faces you make when you're not concerned with anything else,  _ but me _ ," he drawled. He wrapped his arm around his lover, surprising him as he pulled Prompto down onto the bed with him, cradling him in his arms.

Prompto's cheeks flushed of a different kind of embarrassment as he let himself be pulled along down onto the bed. "Oh well my, my. You do have my complete attention."

"Good," he retorted as his lips turned up into a grin. Ignis leant forward, the arm Prompto was lying on shifting, curling around him. His fingers caressed along his jaw, tilting his face closer. Ignis was far too eager, only teasing him with a single barely there brush of his lips before sealing their mouths together. 

"I-ignis…” His name came out like a sigh, the tender affection warming him. “What are you do-mmm," his question was silenced as Ignis slanted his lips against his own. He barely saw a glimpse of the phone in his peripheral before Ignis kissed him more earnestly. Prompto's own eyes instinctively fluttered closed. He slid the silver stud of his tongue along the roof of Ignis' mouth, whimpering slightly into the kiss.

As he had Prompto occupied, Ignis lifted his other hand, the camera pulled up on his phone. He blindly took a few pictures before cracking an eye open to check that they were in the frame. With a long press he turned the setting to video and then closed his eyes back as he deepened the kiss.

Prompto was magical with that tongue of his, a kiss with him never failed to make a warmth tingle down his spine. He could keep Prompto in bed all night just to do this. He moaned with the next long stroke of their tongues and then began to pull away, their heated exchange ebbing after the flare into tender brushes of lips. 

Prompto hooked the small  stud right behind Ignis' teeth teasingly as they pulled apart. He hummed softly, his breath a ragged puff has he tried to focus on calming on it again. 

Ignis smiled softly, lifting his head to look down at him  this fingers softly brushing his face. "I love you, Prompto."

"I love you too, Ignis. So much I do." He brushed the side of his head affectionately against Ignis' cheek.

Ignis smiled as he gently leant into and reciprocated the tender gesture before dropping his hand down. He placed another brief kiss to his lips and then stopped the video, making sure to save it.    
  
He set the phone down with a smile and then snaked his arm around Prompto's waist. "Mmm... now  _ that's _ a video to get me through those lonely nights."

Prompto held Ignis close, tears threatening to well up in his eyes.  "You're just too much," he laughed bringing his lips against Ignis' again, a kiss holding a promise. 


End file.
